


Back Again

by Mayoseok



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Multi, boyf riends - Freeform, but here I go, jeremy has slight ptsd from the incident, this au has been a million times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoseok/pseuds/Mayoseok
Summary: The whole play debacle was now weeks in the past, and Jeremy Heere is trying desperately to put it behind him, but that'll be a little hard when you consider that his Squip never went away. In fact, it's gaining power and is trying to find a goal for Jeremy to achieve.





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot for now, I'm probably gonna write more for it, but I probs won't post it unless someone actually wants it. So, for now, enjoy !!!

Everyone has their own little quirks. Some people uncontrollably tap their leg, while others chew the inside of their cheek, and others doodle anywhere they can. Jeremy Heere has some weird quirks as well. He stutters a lot when he’s extremely nervous, he cracks his knuckles all the time, and, probably the weirdest of all, he has a super computer in his brain that he can talk to and has control over his nervous system. 

The computer is called a Squip. It somewhat has a personality and personal motives that make it comparable to an AI. The Squip doesn’t exactly have a name, but it looks like Keanu Reeves and the association between them now is inseparable for Jeremy. In fact, Jeremy was confident that once the damn thing was gone he would never be able to watch a Keanu Reeves movie again. 

It had only been a few weeks since the entire incident   
had come to an end. The school play was where it all went down, too. The Squip was so dedicated to achieving Jeremy’s goal of being with Christine that it was planning on Squip-ing the entire student body. Regardless of the blatant insults and put-downs, the computer was simply doing what it was preprogrammed to do, improve the users life and help them achieve their goals. The whole thing was an incredible idea, really, but the fact that it caused him to temporarily ruin a friendship, become a rude jerk, and caused someone else to burn down a house. 

All of these events are now just things he replays in his head and wonders what the hell he was actually thinking, or, in better words, what someone was thinking for him. He was relieved to be done with the whole debacle. He was in the hospital for a few days after words and has some serious problems now, but, now weeks after, it’s almost as if it never happened. At least to everyone except Jeremy. Even Rich, a guy who suffered with his Squip longer than Jeremy ever had, had forgotten, or at least pushed it out of his memory. 

Well Jeremy couldn’t forget, his mental state had been permanently altered for the worse and he has extreme anxiety now, but more mainly because his Squip had never really left. 

At first it was just whispers of his name every so often that he would mistake for Michael, or quick flashes of a person shaped mass in his peripheral vision, but now it’s completely back. For the first week or two, he simply ignored it. Pretended that he couldn’t hear the Squips taunting and teasing as he went about his normal day, pretending that the shocks it gave his body when it got a little too nosey were just static electricity shocks. Albeit, it’s not at its full power yet, it can’t block his vision or prevent his body from being able to move and every so often it’ll glitch and cut out its speech, but not having power doesn’t change that the fact that it’s still there. 

And now here he is, sitting in his Math class trying to solve the algebraic equation in front of him while a voice over his shoulder is distracting him. “267,” the Squip cut in with its deep smooth voice.

Jeremy was nearly at his breaking point, he had tried ignoring and pretending it didn’t exist, but it just keeps talking, “What? What could you possibly want, Huh?” Jeremy practically yelled in his mind at the other.

“T-t-t-the answer,” it glitched and continued, “X = 267”.

Jeremy took a deep breath and scribbled down the numbers on his notebook. If the Squip was good for anything it sure as hell was answers to Math work. Nonetheless, he spoke back, “Like, thanks, but could you just … go the hell away while I’m working,” Jeremy huffed, “Please?”

“Sorry, Jeremy, but I cannot do that,” the Squip retorted. Being in his brain, it foresaw the response and continued, “My sole function is to improve your life and aid you in attaining any goals you wish to achieve,” it had began a walk across the class and through desks, peering over other people’s papers and making a faces at distasteful doodles and wrong answers. 

“Yea, okay I get that, but you did. I went on a date with Christine,” Jeremy thought back. He did go on a date with Christine and a few more, but after a while they decided that they were better off as friends.

“You did, and then that goal was fulfilled, but goals and ever changing and shifting,” it put a cupped hand around his chin and closed its eyes, “I’ve been trying delve into your subconscious and find another possible goal, but seeing as I won’t be at my full power for at least a few more days, it will take a bit longer”.

“Please, don’t go into my subconscious, whatever is in there should stay there.” he mouthed this time and almost said aloud, forgetting that he was in a classroom full of people. You would think that at least by now he’d have a better handle on talking to the Squip when around people. 

“Don’t worry Jeremy, you’ll have a new goal sooner or later,” it said finally before a determined look plastered itself on its face and it vanished without a another second to spare. 

Jeremy let out a hard sigh at the brutal silence in his mind that had now become a strange occurrence. He began to pack up his things when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Michael.

His best friend since, well, forever. There’s never been a day when they weren’t at each others side. Scratch that, there was the whole debacle with the Squip last year in which he abandoned Michael in order to become one of the cool kids, but it was common knowledge that Jeremy was a piece of garbage when he actively let the Squip control him. It had taken a couple weeks, but they eventually were back at being the best of buddies like before the Squip. 

“Hey, man, let’s go!” Michael began, “I got the remastered version of Apocalypse of the Damned for the PS4 and two controllers with our name on it,” he exclaimed excitedly and wiggled his eyebrows as he held out a hand. Jeremy nodded and jumped up from his seat with matched excitement, he then thought for the briefest second about how lucky he was to have someone as amazing as MIchael in his life, but disregarded it as soon as they left for his house.

\------------

Jeremy reached over to plug his phone into its charger as he settled into bed. He had just gotten home from being at Michaels’ playing games since school got out, and it was now 11:45, so needless to say they got a tad wrapped up in the bloody gore Apocalypse of the Damned was offering. He pulled his covers all the way up to his chin as his head hit the pillow. Peaking one eye open to the corner of the room, he saw the tall looming figure who was fixating its eyes on Jeremy. 

It opened its mouth and spoke with the most computerized voice he’s every heard from the Squip, “Access Procedure Update. Status: Commencing …” and that was the last thing Jeremy heard before resorting to a similar seizure-like state. The bitter-sweet pain that he had felt nearly months ago was back and he had no clue why. He thought it might have something to do with the fact the Squip mentioned finding a new goal for him, but the searing pain he felt throughout his whole body was blocking any coherent thought. The only thing that seemed to make its way into conscious thought was the one about how he was relieved his dad was working late tonight so there was no one in the house to hear his incessant, blood-curdling screaming. 

After what felt like a decade of his body flailing around his bed, the Squip stopped and announced, “Access Procedure Update. Status: Complete. New Objective Found, Name: Michael Mell.” Jeremy could hardly process anything it was saying because he was too focused on how dry his mouth and throat were. Sweat was racing from his forehead to his chin as he sat up and attempted to catch his breath. 

“What. The. Actual. Hell. Was that about?” Jeremy questioned darting his eyes at the Squip who had stepped into view. It had an extremely proud look about its face.

“As I mentioned, Jeremy, I’m dedicated to finding you a new goal to achieve, and if going into your subconscious is the way to do it, then so it shall be…” it spoke was absolute disdain, as if any one in the direction of his words would be stung with venom. It sauntered over to the edge of the bed and leaned down until it was nearly nose-to-nose with the boy and continued, “Luckily, I was able to do it tonight rather than a few days from now. We will begin your new path to achievement first thing tomorrow.”

He laughed sarcastically, “Fuck, are you at least gonna tell me what this new goal is?” Jeremy spat back.

It stood for a second simply staring, but finally let out a grin that stretched across its face and stated, “That friend of yours, Michael Mell. He is the new goal.”


End file.
